gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Storyline: Brains
Brains & Brawn is the name of a Gaia storyline manga released July 21 in the build-up to Gaia Olympics 2k8. It shows how Aekea finds a way to compete in the Gaia Olympics 2k8. Manga In a garage in Aekea, Liam explains his blueprints for Delugeau 8000 V.52, his plan for winning the Olympics. Josie and Sam bring him back down to earth as they explain that after the damage done at the Summer Festival 2k7, robots over 20 feet tall are not allowed to enter, and there is no way they could build a robot right away anyway. Bludeau says it is discrimination against robots. Liam is annoyed that nothing is going to plan and worries that he is losing is charm and good looks as well, as none of the girls he asked would go with him to the Gaia Prom 2k8 apart from Natasha, but it took an hour just to get through the metal detectors. Josie reassures him that he has plenty of charms. Sam asks her if he asked her to the Prom, and she says he did, he asked practically every girl in the town. Sam realises that he never asked her, and throws a spanner at his head. Bludeau is upset again because no one asked him to the dance. Liam asks what she did that for, and she hastily exits the garage saying she might have customers waiting at her shop. On her way out, Sam bumps into Edy. He apologises for being late to the meeting, saying there was an accident on his way there. A NPC:Zurg follows him into the garage, and Edy explains that he crashed his ship in his front yard and it needed repairing right away. Edy yells 'Bring it in, Bob!' and a large figure stomps into view as the Zurg apologises for being back on their planet, but he had run out of gas. Edy explains that Bob is an Orc who was recently hired to help out in the manufacturing plants, and that a whole tribe of Orcs were found living in a cave east of Aekea, a research crew discovering them during a recent investigation. Liam has an idea and suggests that the Orcs enter the Olympics with Aekea. He tells Edy to imagine all the gold he can carry, and he quickly agrees with the idea. Thinking the Orcs might not be enough, Liam points to the Zurg and says that they could help them out too. The Zurg shouts at him saying that they are done with the planet and have no interest in their athletic affairs, but Edy ignores him and says with his big brain he would be smart as a whip. Liam asks if they have any Zurg Energy Drink lying around and Edy says they can win the event with brains and brawn. Josie calls it officially the worst idea ever, Sam calls them idiots and Bludeau is still upset with life. Trivia *The name of this manga was originally Aekea's Story, but this was just a placeholder. External Links *Brains & Brawn manga *Gaia Rejected Olympics 2008 *Announcement - The Gaia Rejected Olympics Are Here! Category:Gaia Storyline Manga